jspotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Grey
| last = }} Mr. Grey (real name unknown) was a wizard with questionable backgrounds who occasionally worked with Fikklis Bistle on petty cons and midnight holdups. He was unusually strong. He had a nervous temperament, with a tendency to sweat on his forehead in situations that didn't 'feel right' to him. He and Mr. Bistle were Contacted for a break in job at the Ministry of Magic where they, alongside Mundungus Fletcher working under the alias Mr. Pink, were tasked to retrieve a mysterious chest. They had not been told what the chest contained only that it was 'enough to take care of them for life', and that they were to give a 20% share to the Ministry of Magic Employee who got them in. Breaking in to the Ministry The wizard was given the name Mr. Grey by his contractors and his job was 'the Heavy Hand', which he didn't like much preferring purple. On August the 30th he, alongside Mr Pink and Mr Saffron (Fikklis Bistle) entered the Hall of Mysteries via the Department of International Magical cooperation and the Currency office, where they allegedly damaged property. In the Hall of Mysteries Mr. Pink found the door to the Undersea Air pocket. Fikklis used his Lock Examiner to determine that it was a Homunculus Lock that was set over the door. He then used Powdered Dragon's Blood to form a 'Danse Macabre' which with the help of Fikllis' Cavern light emitter revealed the door handle and allowed passage. In the Undersea Air pocket Mr. Grey held up the statue of the Dragon's Jaw that was made up of stalactites and stalagmites in the cavern to reveal the room where the 'chest' was kept. Despite his strength it took every ounce of him to hold up the head whilst Me. Saffron and Mr. Grey entered the room. When Mr. Pink and Fikklis lifted the object they realized it wasn't a chest due to it's shape and it's lack of weight. Just as the three left the chest room they were attacked by their contractors. Fikklis started towards the attackers but was hit with the Langlock jinx, a few seconds later Mr. Grey and finally Mr. Pink. They were discovered in the Morning of the next day and when there situation became apparent all three were immediately sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In St. Mungo's Due to all three being struck with the Langlock Jinx they were unable to respond to interrogation. Because of the strength of the dark magic involved Dr. Horatio Flack was convinced that if they didn't recover soon the effects of the Jinx could become permanent. Unlike Mr. Grey and Mundungus Fletcher, Fikklis was begging to respond with grunt to questions over the weekend, however Fikklis was found dead in his room the next day. The Daily Prophet reported this as mislabeled medicine but it was likely that Fikklis was murdered by one of the Contractors. Quorina Greene, The lead investigator of the break in told the reporter that it was still unknown how the three were able to enter the Ministry and that nothing had gone missing Appearance * Category:Characters